


We Can't Let Their Words Get To Us

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Prince Harry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Older Harry, Pregnancy, Prince and his Princess, Smut, Top Harry, Vacation, Younger Louis, harry is a prince, larry - Freeform, louis is a pussyboy, pussyboy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part of Prince Harry series. This part will have more then one chapter since its long and important and probably the last of the serious. GUYS TOMORROW MARKS ONE YEAR SINCE I POSTED Maybe You Take the Words Right from my Mouth which is the second part of this serious!!! A FRICKEN YEAR AND IM JUST GETTING THIS UP IM SO SORRY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Let Their Words Get To Us

“Has anyone seen my boyfriend? Short, long brown hair, pregnant and noticeable?” Harry called as he walked the hallways of his castle. Its seven in the evening and they are suppose to be packing. Yes, Harry caved and promised Louis a trip to New York. Louis is on week 18 of carrying their baby and Harry has noticed plenty of changes. Like his mood swings. Just last night Harry came home late from a meeting to a crying Louis who was begging Harry to cuddle him. Five minutes later he was pushing Harry away and complaining that he was hot and Harry smelled, and don't even mention the cravings. Who the fuck eats pickles and peanut butter? 

“Sir,” Niall’s voice echoed through the halls as he called for the prince. Once Niall found him he smiled, “he is in the garden.” Harry thanked him before hurrying outside to find his boyfriend. He found him sitting in the grass, just looking around. Harry sat down behind him, legs open so Louis fit in between them and could lean back on his chest. 

“Been looking for you,” Harry whispered as Louis laid back on him. Louis only made a sound of acknowledgement. “What's wrong princess? Talk to me.”

“W-we find out the sex of the baby tomorrow,” Louis mumbled. Harry knew Louis well enough to know that that wasn't what was bothering him, but went along with it for now. 

“We do. I can't wait, can't wait for the little bug to be here.” That got Louis to smile slightly. 

“What are we going to do when it does get here?” he then asked. 

“What do you mean? We have everything we need, except clothes. We said we would go shopping after we found out the sex.”

“No, I know. That's not what I meant. I meant us. Like, you know, the baby is probably going to end up calling you daddy. Is-isn't that weird?” Louis asked. Harry hummed and shrugged as he wrapped his arm around Louis to rub the baby bump. 

“Yeah, maybe. We will just teach the bug to say papa and dada, and we will keep our sex lives more behind closed doors. Is that what you were worried about? Cause nothing really is going to change. Still can punish you, and your still my baby. Its just my baby is having a baby,” Harry explained. 

“Yeah,” Louis giggled and Harry leaned and kissed his neck. 

“Good, now what happened?” Harry asked. 

“W-when I went out in town, I got a lot of weird looks. They- everyone was looking at me and mumbling about me. They don't like what we are doing Haz, not at all,” Louis mumbled shaking his head, “I heard someone say that I should have aborted the baby and that if they got close enough they wouldn't think twice about killing the baby and I.” 

“You're not scared right? Like you know that that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I can have the person killed off in the matter of minutes if you say the word,” Harry hissed. 

“No! God, no Haz. I-I'm just a little scared I guess. First we break the rule of you not marrying a women, then we break the rule of not marrying before-anything really, then I got pregnant. We are doing everything wrong.”

“No. We are doing everything according to us and a lot of people appreciate it. It's the 21st century baby, change was needed,” Harry chuckled. 

“U.S has their first black president,” Louis pointed out. 

“Yeah, they do. Things are evolving Lou, it's okay.” Louis leaned up for a kiss. When they pulled away Louis leaned back on him and Harry ran his hands up his arms. 

“I have to finish packing if we are going to get out of here after the doctors visit tomorrow,” he explains. 

“I'm excited,” Louis smiles as Harry helps him up. 

“Me too baby. I think you are going to love it,” Harry smiles back and helps Louis back into the house. 

“Sir?” They both looked up to Niall who was now standing in front of them. “Phone. Said it's an emergency.” 

“Okay. Louis can you go wait in your room while I take the call?”

“Can I go to the nursery instead?”

“Room Louis, please,” Harry instructs. 

“Daddy,” Louis whines and stomps his foot. 

“Room, Louis,” Harry hissed again before turning and walking to his office. 

“Would you like me to escort you to your room Lou?” Niall asks. 

“No, I'm going to the nursery,” Louis explains and heads that way. Niall is quick to follow after him, 

“Louis, mate, sir, th-that's not a good idea. Harry said no and he's in charge- of all of us. I can't let you in there!” Niall hurries in front of Louis and blocks the door. Louis stops and stares at him. 

“You aren't funny Niall. I want to go in. I haven't been in it for a week!”

“Harry asked you to stay out at the beginning of the week and he just told you no.”

“Well I don't like being told no!” Louis yelled. 

“Lou please, keep your voice down. Let me make you tea and bring you to your room.” 

“I said no! Let me in this goddamn room!” He grabs Niall and tries to pull him away. Niall works out though, has to when you are part of Prince Harry’s staff, so he doesn't move. 

“Louis, please,” Niall pleads. He doesn't want to get in trouble nor does he want to see Louis get in trouble. Even if he is being a brat. He takes it to the next level though when he slaps Niall across the face. Niall doesn't see it coming and he looks back at Louis; shocked. 

“Louis Tomlinson!” Harry’s voice booms. Niall watches Louis shrink into himself as he turns to look at Harry. 

“Hi daddy,” he says innocently. 

“Don't you dare! Not only did I tell you no to going to the nursery, but you chose to disobey me and then lay a hand on him for following my rules? Who do you think you are!?” Harry angry is always a little scary, but Harry pissed off completely is terrifying. 

“I didn't- I was trying to- I know- I-”

“Apologize this minute!” Louis turns back to Niall and quickly says sorry. There are tears running down his cheeks and it's obvious that he is scared. “If you ever lay a hand on him again Louis, I swear to god. Get your arse to my room. Now.” Louis hurries away and Niall drops his hand and stands up straight, not looking at Harry. 

“Sorry sir, I was trying to keep him out, but he-”

“Don't apologize Niall. I apologize on his part. I hope it wasn't too hard. Go ahead and take the rest of the night off. I know you’ve been wanting to go see your girlfriend.”

“Are you sure sir?” Harry nods and Niall thanks him before hurrying off. Harry sighs and slowly turns around, walking for his room. He is beyond angry. He doesn't care who it is or what they have done, Louis should never lay a hand on their staff. He's trying to calm down on his walk there. He knows Louis is already scared and he knows that Louis isn't himself right now. A lot of his actions fall back on the pregnancy, but that's no excuse. It does limit how to punish Louis though. He has to be sensitive, but get his point across. 

When he opens the door Louis jumps up and clasps his hands in front of him. He doesn't dare meet Harry’s eyes, but Harry can tell he has been crying. 

“Sit down babygirl,” Harry instruct. Louis hesitates and looks around, not sure where, before sitting on the edge of the bed. “What should we do for your punishment?”

“I get to pick?”

“No. I need to be careful though. I'm very angry Louis. Very disappointed and if you weren't carrying my baby I might have thrown you around the room by now. You are never to lay a hand on my staff members. Especially Niall. He was following my instructions and they out do anything you say. I would like to spank you. Can you handle that?”

“Y-yes daddy.”

“Sir,” Harry corrected. It's the first time Harry is making Louis call him something that really shows that Harry is superior to him. 

“Sir,” Louis nods. 

“We will do twenty-five and you will count. If you forget to count then I'll add two. Stand up and lean against the bed. Hold yourself up.” Louis is quick to stand. He places his hands on the bed and holds his weight. He knows that after twenty-five spanks he is going to be sore and not just from the smacks. Harry walks over and pulls his sweats down followed by the panties he's wearing. The first smack is hard and the sound rings through the quiet room. 

“One,” Louis whispers. Five comes quick and fifteen is next. By twenty-one Louis loses count. 

“No more,” Louis gasps out. His arms hurt, his legs ached, and his arse hurt even more. 

“Color?”

“Yellow. I-I can't sir. N-no more, I'm s-sorry,” he cried. He was breathing hard, trying to capture some air. “Daddy please,” he cried. 

“If I stop now I'll have to resort to a different punishment,” Harry tells him. Louis cries harder. He wants to be done. 

“Daddy please.” Harry pulls Louis up and then picks him up to hold him bridal style. He lays him down on the bed carefully and pulls the blanket up over him. 

“You’re okay princess. Deep breaths,” Harry whispers as he sits next to Louis and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“I'm so sorry daddy,” Louis gasps out. Not only did he smack Niall and disappoint Harry, but now he can't even take his full punishment. 

“I know darling. I know. Hush, close your eyes and take deep breaths for me.” Louis does as instructed. Once he is calmer he looks back to Harry. Harry lifts Louis’ hand and kisses it. “I'm going to go now, okay?”

“Where?” Louis asks confused. 

 

“I'll sleep in your room tonight.”

“Why? Please don't leave me,” Louis begs and he's back to crying. 

“For the rest of your punishment.” Harry kisses Louis’ hand again and stands. Louis’ grip tightens on his hand as he gasps, 

“red. Red, red, red.”

“Louis, honestly baby. Don't be silly.” Harry tries. He isn't sure if Louis is doing it just to make sure he doesn't leave or because he is actually feeling like that. 

“Red daddy. Please. Really red,” he cries. Harry quickly moves onto the bed to hold Louis. If he was actually calling red then Harry had to take care of him, no matter how mad he was. 

“Okay babydoll. I'm right here. You’re okay. Breath. Deep breaths. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I need you to breath,” Harry whispers into his boy’s hair. He holds Louis face and rubs his baby bump. It takes a few longer minutes for Louis to calm down and catch his breath. Harry kisses his temple and sits up so he can see him. Louis moves his hands onto Harry’s biceps as Harry holds his face.

“Hi,” Louis whispers. Harry sighs and lays his forehead against Louis. 

“I'm so sorry baby.”

“Why? I'm sorry. I panicked but I shouldn't have called red,” Louis mumbles. Harry shakes his head and lifts it to look at Louis again. 

“You always need to call red when you feel like that. I don't care if it's because you're not in the mood and I'm taking it too far. If you feel that bad and want me to stop, that stops me. You panicked and did the right thing.”

“I-I just couldn't breath and you were leaving,” Louis explains, “I hate when you leave me when you’re mad and disappointed.”

“I know you do. That's why it was punishment. You don't have to explain it to me. You said it and I'm here. We’re okay, you’re okay, yeah?” Louis nods and kisses the side of Harry’s lips. Harry kisses him properly and rubs their noses together. 

“Y-you could tie my hands back and make me sleep like that.”

“No. No more. You did good. You know better now, yes?”

“Yes,” Louis nods, “but you didn't finish my punishment. I deserve it.”

“We’re done angel. No more tonight,” Harry declines. 

“Please. I need you to daddy. I need to know I followed through. That I pleased you. Please,” Louis begs. 

“You did please me Louis. I'm satisfied. You’ve done well. Now I just want to sleep next to my beautiful sweetheart and find out the sex of our beautiful baby.”

“Will you punish me tomorrow?”

“Not for today’s events. Enough Louis. You have been punished and I'm pleased.”

“Can I suck you off?”

“Enough.”

“Will you fuck me?”

“Louis.”

“Can I ride you?”

“No. I want you to turn onto your side so I can spoon you and rub some lotion into your arse,” Harry tells him. 

“Will that please you?” Louis asks.

“Very much so.” Louis quickly turns onto his side and lets Harry do as he pleases. 

~*~

“Hello boys. How are we today?”

“Excited!”

“Nervous!” They both answer the doctor at the same time. She laughs and nods, understanding. She then asks Louis to raise his shirt and unbutton his jeans so she can start the ultrasound. The gel is cold like always, but Louis is use to it. He’s watching the screen as he holds Harry’s hand tightly. Louis has been clinging to Harry the whole morning. They woke up early to finish packing and to eat breakfast. Harry even had to do some work in his office for an hour and Louis sat in the room just watching him. Harry was endeared though. The only time Louis left Harry’s side was when he went to find Niall to apologize again. Harry followed him though and watched it all happen. Louis was completely sorry. He cried and hugged Niall for a good five minutes until Niall laughed and told him he had to get back to work. It's now eleven in the morning and their flight is at one. Now though, is the days they have been waiting for for weeks. 

“That right there, is it,” Doctor Savi pointed to their baby on the screen. “Do you want to know the sex?”

“Please,” Louis begs and squeezes’ hand. 

“Okay, well congratulations Harry and Louis, you are having a little prince,” she smiles. 

“A boy?” Louis chokes. 

“Oh god,” Harry gasps and places his hand over his mouth. He's not one to get emotional, but they are talking about their son. He's having a baby boy. He has someone who will take the throne in thirty something years. 

“A boy Hazza, a baby boy!” Louis gets out and shakes Harry’s hand. 

“I know baby, this is great,” Harry smiles and kisses his hand. He's overjoyed honestly. He didn't think he could be this happy. He's dating the most beautiful, perfect boy he could ask for and his boy is giving him a bundle of joy. “I love you so much Louis, thank you.” He kisses his hand again as Dr. Savi cleans Louis up and gets the pictures for them. When they walk out of the office they are met with paparazzi standing around their truck, yelling questions. Body guards quickly come out of the truck and surround the two boys. Harry holds Louis close to his side, his other hand resting on Louis’ on his baby bump. He helps Louis into the Rover and walks around to the driver side. Even with his bodyguards around he prefers to drive. Especially when Louis is in the car. 

Harry drives them to the airport where more paparazzi greet them along with the bodyguards. They lead the boys in and then bring the rest of the luggage Harry couldn't grab. He didn't want Louis to worry about carrying anything incase the paps got too close. The check in process was long and annoying, like always, but it made the time pass and soon they were on the plane. It took off a few minutes ago and the seatbelt sign clicked off. Louis moved around so he could get comfortable. He reclined his chair back, not having to worry about someone being behind him since they were first class. 

“I'm surprised you don't have your own plane,” Louis comments. Harry chuckles and rubs his hand on Louis’ knee. 

“It's in the shops. Fuel check and everything.”

“Seriously?”

“Course. I'll show you it when we get home. Rest now princess.” Louis smiled at Harry before closing his eyes. Harry pulled out his phone and waited for it to turn on again before going onto twitter. He scrolled for a few minutes before deciding to tweet. Him and Louis agreed that they would tell the public the baby’s sex. Harry opened his camera and turned, taking a picture of Louis sleeping before clicking to add a caption to the tweet. 

@Harry_Styles: Off to NYC with my two favorite boys. xx #happydaddy 

He tags Louis’ twitter and even adds the emoji of the two boys holding hands and the baby face. Happy daddy is right. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?” Harry turns to look at Louis surprised. He thought he was asleep.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, darling. More than life,” Harry promised. 

~~~~

“It's so pretty!” Louis gasps as he stares out the window. They are on the forty something floor of their suite and Louis is amazed. It was four in the afternoon and Harry was exhausted and hungry. 

“It's great when the sun goes down.” Harry agrees as he sets their cases on the bed. “Where should we go eat?”

“We should order in and watch the sun set. I'm tired, I don't really feel like going out. We can though, if that's what you want.”

“We will order in,” Harry nods and lays back on the bed, letting his head sink into the pillow. He closed his eyes for a minute and bit his cheek when he felt Louis climb on the bed and straddle his mid stomach. He could tell Louis was holding some of his weight up and that made him sigh. He opened his eyes and grabbed Louis’ waist. Louis’ smile brightened and Harry pulled him a bit so he dropped all his weight on Harry. 

“M’ heavy.”

“No you aren't. You're beautiful and still so small,” Harry promised, but Louis pouted. 

“I don't want to be small. I want to be pregnant.”

“You are! Darling, you can tell that you are pregnant, but your small. You’re naturally small and our baby obviously took after you cause the bump isn't huge. You look perfect,” Harry rambled. Louis giggles and rubs his hand up Harry’s chest.

“I was thinking,” he explained. 

“That's never good,” Harry muses. Louis goes to swat his chest, but Harry grabs his hand and holds it in his, “what about sweetie?”

“Can I get my belly button pierced?” Harry looks up at Louis surprised. A boy with his belly pierced. His boy. Fuck. He clearly took too long to answer though because Louis looks down and sighs. “Sorry. Stupid idea. I just saw it and thought- I don't know. It was stupid.”

“Fuck no babe. As soon as my baby is in my arms I'm taking you to get it pierced. Fuck that's so hot. I-jesus Lou,” Harry groans. He flips them over, careful of Louis and hovers over Louis. He pulls Louis’ sweater up and rubs his hand over the bump. He leans down to kiss Louis’, but Louis turns away. Fucking mood swings. “What's wrong babe?”

“I wouldn't get it because you think it's sexy. I want it cause it makes me feel pretty. Why is everything about you?” And there goes Harry’s boner. 

“Sorry darling. You’re right, I think you would look even more beautiful with your belly button pierced. We could buy you different ones. Whatever you want.”

“A pink rose!?”

“Course baby.”

“I saw a batman logo one too, that one was cool. And they have hoops and dangling ones.”

“Those all sound lovely,” Harry nods and moves Louis’ fringe out of his face. Louis smiles happily and watches Harry. “We should talk about baby names,” he says right before he gasps and grabs his stomach. 

“What? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the little bug okay?” Harry panics. 

“He-he kicked! I felt him kick! Harry feel, feel! He kicked! Say something to him,” Louis instructs. Harry lets Louis grab his hand and place it on his stomach where he just felt the kick. Harry leans down. 

“Hi baby, it's your dad. I can't wait to see you darling. Me and papa. Your are going to be so spoiled, goi-” Harry feels it then. The kick and he looks up at Louis as Louis squeals happily again. 

“He likes your voice!” Harry can't keep the stupid smile off his face. He moves over onto the bed so he can hold Louis. 

“You make me so fucking happy babygirl,” he whispers and bites his ear. 

“Really?” Louis smirks and scoots further back into the prince’s arms. 

“Happiest man in the world.”

“Can't be. Because I am,” Louis explains and lays his hand over the one Harry has on his stomach. 

“Barely. A pussyboy like you can't really be identified as a man.” Louis flushes and turns his head into the pillow to hide his smile. “Why are you hiding princess?”

“Can you fuck me tonight?”

“Not tonight,” Harry chuckles.

“Why?” Louis whines.

“We’re relaxing tonight. We have a busy week and I want you to sleep as much as we can.”

“I'm horny now though,” Louis pouts.

“And I was horny five minutes ago. Times have changed though and now I'm hungry. What are we having for dinner?”

“I'll have your cock, but you can have whatever,” Louis answers easily. Harry laughs brightly, 

“I might just have to award you for that come back.” Louis giggles, 

“can I have cheese raviolis daddy? Oh and breadsticks! And cheesecake and a shamrock shake!”

“I was planning to order from downstairs. Not go out to mcdonalds then some italian restuarant and then some place for cheesecake.”

“You’re the prince. I'm sure they will have all of that downstairs,” Louis shrugs. 

“Okay,” Harry sighs and gets up to call downstairs. They tell him they will figure everything out for him, which is nice. He crawls back into the bed and spoons Louis. 

“Alexander,” Louis mumbles. 

“Hmm?” Harry hums. 

“I like that name,” Louis explains. 

“It sounds very royal. You said you didn't want that,” Harry remembers. 

“Times have changed Harold,” Louis muses. 

“Oh darling. Your character today has been a joy,” Harry laughs as Louis rolls onto his back. Harry stays on his side and rests his head in his hand. “Andrew?” 

“I like that one too. Even if we put them together. Andrew Alexander Styles. Prince of Cambridge, future king of England.”

“Mmm, sounds lovely, babydoll,” Harry smiles. 

“I like it. Can we keep that?”

“Yeah, that will be on the top of the list.” Dinner comes a few minutes later and Louis gets up to get the door because Harry is half asleep in bed. He lets the boy in and thanks him as he leaves the cart of food. 

“Daddy, dinner,” Louis tells him. Harry hears him, but doesn't move. He's so tired, but he knows he shouldn't take a nap or else he won't sleep tonight. “Daddy?” Louis comes back into the bedroom. Harry peels his eyes open to look at his baby. 

“Coming,” Harry groans and stretches. 

“That makes one of us,” Louis mumbles and goes back into the dining area. Harry chuckles softly at the innuendo and gets up. Louis is already eating and sipping happily on a green milkshake. They managed to make everything Louis asked for. Harry would be sure to tip well and promote them. 

“Looks delicious,” Harry comments as he sits down across from Louis to eat his dinner. They gave them two of everything even though Harry isn't sure he will eat it all. 

“I was online and I saw stuff about baby yoga classes here. Can we go? They are around lunchtime,” Louis explains. 

“In the hotel? There are that many pregnant guests here?” Harry asks. 

“It's open to everyone in the public, it's just held here because the instructor wanted it here. People said it's nice. You can come too. It's mommy, and daddy!”

“Okay, whatever you want,” Harry nods and chews a breadstick. 

“Well if I can have anything a cock would be nice,” Louis shrugs casually, “but it seems that my prince isn't up for it, so maybe I should go out tonight and find one.”

“If you're hoping I will punish you for being a spoiled brat you are wrong. If anything I would just use you and not let you come, so you might want to be careful of what you say.” Harry comments as his phone rings. He gets up to grab it and comes back to his dinner. 

“Harry! Finally! I called you earlier, but you must have been on the plane. I heard the news! I'm having a nephew?”

“Yup. Andrew Alexander Styles, future king of England,” Harry smirks. 

“I was hoping for a niece honestly, but I'm overjoyed so I can't be disapointed. I do expect a niece though,” she giggles. 

“Mmm I'm sure I'll have your niece next,” Harry smirks as Gem laughs and Louis gawks. 

“Harry!” he squeals and throws a breadstick at him. Harry dodges it with a laugh, but gives Louis a look. Letting him know not to do it again. 

“He’s there?”

“Yes, he is right across from me. Eating dinner,” Harry explains. 

“Tell him congrats and I can't wait to meet him. Mum says he's lovely. Your coming tomorrow right?”

“Yeah, I haven't told him yet though,” Harry says and notices Louis look at him confused. 

“Ass, tell him please. I have to go. Love you and see you soon, bye!”

“You too, bye.” 

“What don't I know?”

“My sister is here so we will see her tomorrow for dinner. She's cooking,” Harry explains and finishes his ravioli. He starts on his dessert and looks up at Louis. “What?”

“Don't you think you should tell me this stuff? Not just whip it out on me?”

“What does it matter? She's my sister, it's no big deal.” 

“I'm going to go shower,” Louis mumbles and gets up. He grabs his milkshake and cheesecake. 

“With your food?”

“Are you calling me fat?” Louis snaps. 

“No! No, sweetheart. I was-”

“Why would you say that! I'm hungry and you called me fat!” Louis literally just drops the food on the ground and hurries away. The cup that the milkshake is in, survives, but the shake leaks out. The plate that the cheesecake was on, however, broke. Harry sighed and gets up to clean the mess. When he finishes he puts away all the leftovers and heads into the bedroom, hoping Louis was calmed now. He is still in the shower, so Harry strips and opens the glass door to join his boyfriend. Louis looks at him and turns under the spray so his back is towards Harry. Harry goes behind him and pulls him into his chest. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you really look, do you princess?” Harry kisses the side of Louis’ neck and sucks a hicky there. Louis moans softly, but pushes Harry away, trying to stay mad. Harry slides his hands around Louis and presses his hands against the bump. “Carrying my baby. You look so good. Glowing, and pregnant. Then I go down here,” Harry moves his hands to Louis’ arse. “So sexy baby. You have such a good arse and pussy. Daddy loves how tight your pussy always is. You have such a useless clit, but make up for it with this arse. I'm so attracted to you Lou. You’re beautiful and I don't ever want you to think of yourself in a negative way. I shouldn't have said anything, I just didn't want you to bring the food in here and try to eat it. It wouldn't have worked well.”

“Doesn't matter because it's gone now,” Louis pouts. 

“Mine is left, so we can share that. After, I fuck you. We had a long flight and we haven’t gotten off in days. We’re both on edge.” Harry decides and Louis happily agrees. They climb out of the shower and don't bother drying off. Harry lays Louis down on the bed and crawls over him. 

“Daddy, I want to ride you,” Louis pouts in the kiss. 

“Fuck babydoll, okay. Course, just let me prep you,” Harry explains and moves his lips down Louis’ body. He moves his arms under Louis’ knees and lifts his arse up. Harry licks at Louis’ hole and Louis moans. 

“Please daddy,” he begs. 

“I want to hear you princess,” Harry instructs before going down on Louis fully. Louis moans loudly and starts begging Harry for more. Harry ignores him, wanting to tease him. He soon moves his thumb up to join his tongue and pulls and scratches at Louis’ hole. 

“Gonna come,” Louis moans. He's been very sensitive lately and the littlest things can send him over the edge. Harry punished him a week ago by only playing with his nipples until he came. It was amazing. 

“Are you telling me, or asking me?” Harry lifts up to look at Louis and stops completely. He would allow Louis to come once before riding him, that way he was even more sensitive. 

“B-begging! Please daddy?” Louis whines and moves his arse a bit against Harry’s thumb. Harry smirks and instead takes Louis’ cock into his mouth. He easily takes the whole thing seeing as Louis is abnormally small. That's the whole reason he is a pussyboy. Louis screams out as Harry sucks and fucks his thumb into his hole. THey have been together for six months and this is the first time Harry has given Louis’ clit attention like this. The number one rule is to never play with his pathetic cock. Louis has gone six months without even a finger on his cock. The feeling is amazing as he comes down Harry’s throat. Harry pulls off and away, looking down at the boy. 

“You didn't ask me if you could cum in my throat Louis. Do I ever eat your cum?”

“No daddy,” Louis mumbles and chews his lip. 

“No I do not. That's your job. Up, now,” Harry instructs. Louis quickly sits up on the bed. Harry lays down where Louis just was and looks at the boy. “You are to ride me until I cum. If you stop before I do and complain that you can't do it then I will call Zayn in here and fuck him in front of you. Understood?” It's an empty threat because Harry would never, but Louis looks at him panicked. 

“He is here?”

“Of course. Security reasons. They flew here in the morning before us. I want you to milk me dry Louis, understood?” Louis nods and climbs onto Harry. He grabs the prince’s hard cock and slowly slides himself down. “God baby, you’re always so tight.”

“Feels so good daddy,” Louis moans as he starts with figure eight motions. Soon he is fucking himself on Harry at a fast pace. However, he gets tired easily and his thighs began to burn. “Daddy,” he whines. 

“Come on bitch. Don't disappoint daddy. You’ve been doing that too often lately.” It's a low blow, but Harry has been easy going with Lou since the pregnancy and he's been craving to get back to this. Louis throws his head back with a whimper and tries to quicken his pace. When he looks back at Harry he has tears streaming down his face and Harry thinks he may have taken it too far. He never knows with this Louis anymore. When Lou wasn't pregnant he loved scenes and being talked down to like this, but he's grown very sensitive during the pregnancy. 

“Please daddy. I want your cum. Please,” Louis begs. Harry knows he is trying to get him to come faster so he can stop. Harry grabs both of his hands and holds them up so Louis has a little more help, something to use as strength. 

“I'm so close baby, doing so good. You look so good for daddy. C’mon baby, ride me good,” Harry encourages. Louis squeezes around him and fucks himself twice more before Harry is coming inside him. Louis moans happily and comes as well. Harry holds him up as Louis just sits there, trying to catch his breath. He slowly pulls off of Harry and lays down next to him. Harry sits up and looks at Louis. “You okay darling?” Louis smiles softly, 

“yes.” Harry nods and kisses Andrew before moving to kiss Louis. 

“I love you so much sweetie. So proud,” Harry whispers. 

“Tired daddy,” Louis yawns. Harry agrees and quickly goes into the bathroom to clean himself up. He brings a wet cloth back out with him and cleans Louis’ off as well. He climbs in bed and holds Louis. “Thank you.”

“Mmm love you baby, sweet dreams.”

“Love you too daddy.” It falls silent for a minute and Harry is about to fall asleep when Louis speaks up. “Sorry for cumming in your mouth.” Harry chuckles and kisses Louis’ head. 

“Tasted good anyways,” Harry praises. He feels Louis smile against his neck before they fall asleep. 

~*~

Harry wakes up alone the next morning. He gets up and quickly finds Louis sitting at the table eating and scrolling through his phone. 

“Morning angel. I see you already ordered breakfast?” Louis looks up at him with a smile, 

“I ordered, but I got hungry waiting so I'm eating your cheesecake. Sorry.” Harry laughs and walks over, kissing the boy. 

“That's fine,” he says and sits next to Louis. They sit quietly and Harry just watches Louis. 

“What are we doing today?”

“Figured we would go out sightseeing. Central park, or Time square? Whatever you want baby.”

“Both! And I want to go to Coney Island and Rockefeller Center, Statue of Liberty of course, Bronx zoo, there are some museums, Central Park zoo too, Yankees Stadium, we should pay our respects at the 911 memorial also, Brooklyn Bridge, Chinatown and Little Italy!” Harry laughs, 

“okay baby. Most of it is driving distance and we have all week. For today how about we go to Central Park zoo? We can look around there and then take the ferry to the Statue of Liberty and back to Time square so you can see it at night?”

“And then are we going to see your sister?” 

“Yeah,” Harry nods and gets up to answer the door. Breakfast is delicious and after they get dressed and go down to the front. Harry calls Niall and lets him know the plan. Niall sets up security and then they are out. Harry hurries Louis through the paparazzi that are crowding the entrance of their hotel. Harry will most likely change hotels before the middle of the week. He doesn't want to worry about Louis. They get into the cab and head for Central Park.

“You can feed the penguins and seals at this zoo,” their cab driver tells them. 

“Really?” Louis asks excitedly. 

“That's cool, we will try that baby,” Harry decides. When they arrive, Zayn and Niall are waiting. 

“Security is around and we will be following,” Zayn says. Louis is tucked under Harry’s arm looking around excitedly. People around them are looking at them, recognizing the gay prince, but no one dare approaches. 

“Good,” Harry agrees. They enjoy the zoo very much and Harry is happy to see Louis smiling 24/7. They stop for a drink and snack before getting on the ferry to see the statue. 

“We should come back with Andrew so he can see all of this,” Louis suggested as Harry helped him down. 

“Sure, maybe when he is a little older and can remember it,” Harry smiles and takes Louis’ hand. They walk around the island and continue to take pictures. It's beautiful with the sun setting. They slept in late today and Harry wants to make sure that isn't a habit this whole week. They should get up early to enjoy the city more. They listen to one of the tour guides talk about the significance. Harry could honestly care less, he's the british prince, but Louis seems completely intrigued and thats all that matters. 

Louis naps on the way back. He can nap anywhere. Harry has a nice conversation with a little girl who is curious about his accent. Her mom sits quietly with a blush on her cheeks, aware of who Harry and Louis are. 

“Is that your boyfriend?”

“Yep.”

“Does he talk like you?”

“Sorta, we are from two different places so his accent is a little different from mine,” Harry explains. The girl nods even though she most likely doesn't understand. Harry wakes Louis when it's time to get off. He tells the little girl goodbye and smiles politely at her mum. Louis walks quietly under Harry’s arm as they walk. They aren't far from Time Square and Louis insisted on walking so he could take everything in. 

“Are you too tired Lou? We did a lot of walking today. We can go back to the hotel and just do this tomorrow. I'll tell my sister we couldn't make it.”

“No! I want to go tonight! I'm just not awake yet from my nap. It feels good to be on my feet all day surprisingly.”

“Okay baby,” Harry kisses his forehead. It starts getting crowded the closer they get, so Harry holds him closer. 

“It's really pretty,” Louis looks around. Harry stops and holds Louis’ hands. 

“Yeah it is,” he agrees. 

“You forgot,” Louis says then. Harry looked at him for a minute and smiled. 

“About our six months? No I didn't, I just didn't think it was that important,” Harry explains. Louis looks at him surprised and then at the people walking around them. 

“S-six months is the most important. Six months and one year and so on are the ones you celebrate. We made it half a year. T-that's important. I-it's important to me,” Louis mumbles. 

“You know what's more important?” Louis shakes his head. No, he doesn't and he doesn't want to hear it. It's probably something stupid like water or-

“Forever,” Harry smirks. He drops to his knee and reaches in his pocket, pulling out a box. He opened it and held it out to Louis. People have stopped to watch and started recognizing them. “Six months baby. That is a pretty big deal. It feels like just yesterday I was waiting to meet you. You’ve made me the happiest man these past six months and I can't wait to turn it into forever. So I took you to the city that never sleeps so I could ask you in front of hundreds of people to marry me?” Louis chokes on his sob as he starts nodding and grabs Harry’s face, leaning down to kiss him. Harry stand up into the kiss and pulls away to hug his princess. The people around them are clapping and congratulating them. Harry smiles brightly as he puts the ring on Louis’ hand. He hugs Louis again before pulling away and thanking the people watching them. Eventually the crowd moves on while they stand there and Louis tries to pull himself together. 

“I-I can't believe-you absolute arsehole!” Louis giggles and wraps his arms around Harry’s torso. 

“I love you babygirl,” Harry laughs into Louis’ ear. 

“I love you too daddy and Andrew loves you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how long it will take for me to update this, but I promise it wont be a year omfg lol. Are you happy they are having a boy or would you rather the baby be a girl? Oh and opinions on the name??


End file.
